¡FORCE BUSTERS!
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU!GHOSTBUSTERS] Ben revivió la única y vieja empresa caza fantasmas "Force Busters" con sus amigos Hux y Phasma. Dado a todo el trabajo contratan a Finn. Pero todo cambia cuando su amigo pide ayuda pues a Rey la acosa un fantasma. ¿Podrán los Force Busters con todo el problema?
**Notas por si un queso:**

 _AU-¡GHOSTBUSTERS! Nombres: Bren Hux y Nova Phasma. Rey Kenobi. ¡FORCE-BUSTERS! A pesar de no estar adaptado al 100%, recomiendo verla pues es una muy buena película y los escenarios son similares. De la misma forma, luego o durante escuchad la canción de ghostbusters. Porque mola._

* * *

Después de superar todos los dramas existentes, Ben Solo recuperó la empresa familiar "Force-Busters" con sus dos amigos Nova Phasma y Bren Hux. Ellos dos solo sabía una pequeña porción de todo lo que enterraba la empresa privada caza fantasmas única en toda la ciudad. Claramente efectiva, pues desde que se cerró, la aparición paranormal no se había vuelto a dar. Muchos creyeron que se cerró por eso, pero era solo lo que la familia quería hacer creer. Pero los fantasmas volvían y Coruscant necesitaba los "Force-Busters" una vez más.

A Phasma y Hux les daba igual. Era un trabajo y lo necesitaban con urgencia. Sabía que solo ganarían parte de lo ganaran por cada fantasma capturado, pero les iba a ser suficiente. Phasma era muy buena con las armas, más usándolas que fabricándolas. Hux era el más inteligente del grupo. Con sus cálculos y conocimientos pudieron no solo recuperar las antiguas armas y trampas, pudo mejorarlas y crear más nuevas con los que Phasma pudiera ser más efectiva y no tener viejos problemas como la demasiada contaminación con la que ya los habían amonestado. Ben intentaba ejercer de jefe y buen force buster, pero dejaba bastante que desear, pues siempre se emocionaba demasiado cuando empezaba a hablar de los tipos de fantasmas.

El primer fantasma que capturaron fue gracias a Phasma en un hotel. Al parecer, un espectro con muy mala uva iba "aterrorizando" (comiendo toda la comida de los banquetes, realmente no molestaba a nadie) y ese hotel fue capaz de pagar una cantidad exagerada a cambio de eliminar "esa molestia". Después de esos, fueron llegando más y más. Algunos más peligrosos, otros realmente sencillos... El favorito del equipo fue un fantasma que aterrorizaba un colegio de una forma bastante peculiar. Finalmente lo pudieron cazar en el gimnasio, donde escuchó a varios alumnos dar las gracias por destrozar el lugar donde daban la clase de educación física el mismo día de unas pruebas de resistencia.

\- Chicos, esto es serio, cada vez son más fantasmas, necesitamos una secretaria y un compañero más- les dijo bastante Hux- Quizás así bajamos un poco el coste de las cosas y contestar a todas las llamadas

Tras un momento de debate, se decidieron a hacerlo a cambio de que los tres estuvieran de acuerdo. No pensaron que tantos candidatos fueran a acceder a semejante trabajo tan poco pagado. Tras semanas, se decantaron por llamar a Finn como compañero extra por parecer de los más confiables, pero no encontraron ninguna persona que fuera capaz de ser su secretario, por lo que intentaban coordinarse entre los cuatro de una forma un poco bruta. Finn supo como unirse al grupo y aprendió bastante rápido. Entre los cuatro intentaron mantener la amenaza fantasma bajo raya, pero eran bastante impredecibles o numerosos para su causa. Siempre estaban ocupados.

El primer fantasma que pudo capturar Finn en una trampa fue en una sala de baile de una forma bastante pringosa, pero se sintió orgulloso al tenerlo. Phasma, quien lo acompañó por su seguridad, le dio el aprobado para que pudiera él ir por su cuenta. Así pudieron darle un poco más de caña a los fantasmas.

\- Finn, es hora de que te mudes con nosotros, para que no te estés trasladando continuamente.

Hux lo llevó por el piso alto que contaba el lugar. No era un gran lugar, solo una antigua estación de bomberos que los primeros caza fantasmas remodelaron para poder vivir. En el primer piso, al lado del tubo, estaban cuatro camas (uno preparado para él), le enseño donde se comía, el baño y que no debía subir al segundo piso, pues estaban las cosas que Ben no enseñaba a nadie de los originales. Algo que no le gusto mucho fue saber que el laboratorio personal de Hux estaba cerca de la habitación donde se descansaba, pero tuvo que conformarse con saber que no habría que pagar alquiler, solo ayudar en los gastos. En la primera noche, Finn descubrió que Ben siempre se marchaba a las doce y volvía media hora después bastante relajado. También Nova era de las primeras en despertarse nada más amanecer para hacer ejercicio y Hux era el segundo para desayunar y buscar mejoras en los equipos anti fantasma.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo este trabajo- le dijo Finn a Hux una tarde después de un duro trabajo- Cada vez hay más y no se sabe realmente porque

\- Para saber más de fantasmas, deberías preguntárselo a Ben, pero yo creo que tiene que ver un poco con esa pregunta de "después de la muerte" que todas las personas quieren responder. La cienca hasta tanto no llega

Pero Ben no respondió nada. Simplemente lo mando ir a descansar mientras revisaba la contabilidad a falta de tener una secretaria. No se quedó contento con la respuesta, pero finalmente no le quedó otra que seguir atrapando y almacenando fantasmas como cromos. Para intentar calmarse un poco, justificó sus salidas nocturnas con un "lo estará investigando".

Una tarde post-trabajo intenso, Finn recibió una visita bastante inesperada. Se trataba de su mejor amigo Poe Dameron. Él daba por hecho que estaría planeando su ansiada boda y quizás le traía la invitación en mano, pues para otra cosa estaba el teléfono. Por su cara seria, supo que era por un tema fantasmagórico, si no, le hubiera mandado un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Poe?

\- Es Rey... necesito vuestra ayuda

Poe explicó que su prometida Rey estaba sufriendo el acoso de un fantasma, solo que ella no lo admitía y no quería ayuda profesional. Ante la gravedad del asunto, Finn le dijo que debía hablar con Hux, pues el no sabría llevar el asunto tan bien como él. Pero Hux no fue de gran ayuda, pues tampoco terminaba de encontrar una solución para lo que pedía Dameron. Finalmente se reunieron todos a la noche.

\- A tu chica debe de perseguirla un fantasma familiar o tendrá una sensibilidad que atrae turbulencia espiritual- pensó en voz alta Ben

\- Lo mejor será hacernos con los planos de su casa, porque quizás les pase también a los vecinos de ella- planeo Nova- Pero tienes que convencerla de ir a donde nosotros para que Bren le haga algunos estudios

Ante ese reto, Poe no supo que hacer, y Finn no sabía como ayudarla. Durante todo ese largo tiempo en el que Poe no volvió a dar señales de vida, los caza fantasmas estuvieron ocupados con otras apariciones. Cada vez el trabajo era mayor y la variedad de fantasmas se agrandaba por momentos. Solo cuando volvió a aparecer Poe con la chica, las cosas parecieron inclinarse. Ben no dejaba de repetir que esa chica debió haberla visto en otra parte, preguntándole casi constantemente si habían coincidido en otro momento de su vida. Las respuestas de ella eran un "no" casi enfadados por el acoso, a lo que Hux lo echó del laboratorio para poder terminarle los estudios.

\- No se que fantasma te persigue, pero te quiere mucho. ¿De verdad nos estas diciendo toda la verdad?- preguntó una vez más Hux, a lo que ella asintió- No se que quiera, pero le haremos una trampa en tu casa y lo cazaremos

\- No hace falta- insistió ella- puedo vivir con ello. No molesta cuando estoy fuera con otras personas

\- Vale, no lo haremos- intervino Ben- puedes irte con Dameron

Ella cogió su bolso y se marchó solo despidiéndose de Hux. Solo cuando ambos se marcharon, Ben convocó una reunión de emergencia.

\- Tengo su dirección- le dijo Finn- ¿Para que la quieres?

\- No miento cuando digo que creo haber visto esta chica antes y me parece raro que, a pesar de sufrir el acoso de un fantasma aparentemente majo, no quiera ayuda. Hay algo más fuerte detrás- explicó sus razones Ben

\- Deberías mirar en los archivos de los originales- le propuso Nova- Y deberíamos instalar cámaras sensibles para ver que pasa realmente.

La propuesta de Phasma no fue recibida de la mejor manera, pues era violar su intimidad. Pero Finn fue el primero en aceptar pues le preocupaba la chica. El plan para instalarlas iba a ser realmente sencillo: Finn convencería a su amigo y su chica para salir a dar una vuelta mientras ella entraba y las instalaba. Ben se quedaría investigando porque le sonaba de haber visto esa chica y Bren se ocuparía de los pocos fantasmas del día. Si salía mal, no sabía que podrían hacer para salir de esa, pero igualmente lo hicieron.

Finn engañó a su amigo con un falso día libre y los invitaba a café mientras Nova consiguió a duras penas entrar en su casa. Nada más entrar ella instaló en lugares posibles las cámaras antes marcharse. Que dios la perdonara por semejante delito. Bajó a un camión falso que aparcó un poco alejada (cuyo anuncio era de Marshmallows) y conectó los aparatos para poder estar al pendiente. Mandó un mensaje a sus amigos alertando de que ya todo estaba.

\- Ya ha pasado un día y no he visto al acosador- le dijo a Hux cuando llegó con un desayuno- No entiendo la urgencia del chico entonces

\- No me gusta desayunar viendo como se besan- fingió que le daban arcadas al ver a la chica en pijama encima de él sin camiseta, besándose con pura pasión- No entiendo porque la gente se complica tanto, a las mañanas uno solo tiene que desayunar, no eso

\- A veces creo que eres alérgico al amor, amigo mío... espera. Mira eso- vieron como los chicos se separaban un poco asustados. Ella parecía totalmente tranquila, pero él ya se estaba poniendo la camiseta para marcharse. Vieron un poco más para ver la aparición de un fantasma anciano, pudieron ver el rostro de alegría de ella. Nova deseo que pudiera grabarse bien la conversación entre ambos, pues era información realmente interesante para los "Force Busters". Vieron como el fantasma señalaba el punto de una cámara y ella se acercaba descubriendo todo el pastel- ¡Vámonos!

Ella se puso en el asiento de piloto y aceleró deseando llegar cuanto antes a la base mientras llamaban a la central pidiendo reunión inmediata. Finn tuvo que atrapar lo más rápido posible ese fantasma para llegar a tiempo a esa extraña reunión. Por la cara de Ben, supieron que él también había encontrado algo interesante. Nova ya había dicho que ella ya sabría que habían sido ellos y que se presentaría delante de ellos con todas las cámaras sensibles. La pregunta era si lo haría con la policía. Al verla entrar sola, supieron que no había sido el caso.

\- ¿Por qué habéis puesto cámaras en el apartamento?- fue la primera pregunta que soltó sin un saludo cordial, mostrando su total enfado tirando todas ellas al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

\- Porque no fuiste totalmente sincera con nosotros, Rey Kenobi

\- Ese no es mi apellido- se defendía ella intentando sacar su DNI- soy Rey Fray

\- Esta foto dice lo contrario, Kenobi- Ben saco una foto de ella de pequeña, con los tres mismos moños que ella llevaba- Me acordé de ti finalmente: La nieta de Obi Wan Kenobi, amigo y compañero de mi abuelo Anakin Skywalker

Ninguno de los presentes entendían porque estaban tan serios, mirándose casi con odio muy mal contenido. Ella estaba totalmente en la defensiva y Finn sabía que si no hablaban con cuidado, podrían hacer que ella se marchara sin dar explicaciones. Ella guardo el documento y se sentó en una de las sillas, dispuesta a hablar de la misma forma que Ben.

\- Borrad todo lo que tengáis de mi- fue su única condición

\- Hecho- aseguró Nova

\- Fueron tres fundadores originales realmente: Mi abuelo Anakin, su amiga Padmé Amidala, casi su hermano Obi Wan. Luego llegaron Mace Windu y Bail Organa- empezó a explicarles finalmente Ben- La lucha contra los fantasmas al inicio fue realmente horrible, por lo que contrataron a los dos últimos. Se enfrentaron al mayor desastre que se iba a cobrar todo Coruscant si no hubieran cruzado los rayos iónicos iniciales. Milagrosamente sobrevivieron y salvaron el día una vez más. Pero las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas, pues mi abuelo se enamoro de mi abuela Padmé y empezó a teorizar unas ideas muy locas como la fusión de habilidades gracias a lo paranormal. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Padmé quedó embarazada año después de la boda, gracias a que encontraron algo extraño en la comida de Obi Wan. El desapareció y se dio por hecho que fue por esos experimentos, por lo que Mace y mi abuelo se enfrentaron en el peor de los momentos: un ataque de un espectro de gran nivel. Durante ese ataque Mace murió y mi abuelo salió muy dañado. Mi abuela nada más nacer los hijos se los entregó a Bail antes de morir tras el parto, deseando que los alejara de todo ese mundo. Organa se quedó con mi madre y le entregó a unos lejanos parientes de mi abuelo el otro hijo. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta mucho después en el que Bail rompió el silencio para juntar a la familia, pues Anakin y él estaban por morir por las heridas y Bail por el uso de las armas lo habían contaminado. En esa época las armas no eran como las de ahora

\- Todo eso no justifica porque tienes fotos mías y de mi familia- dijo ella ojeando parte de los archivos que tenía encima de la mesa-Si disteis por desaparecido a mi abuelo

\- Porque os buscaron mis padres y mi tío pues desconfiaban de la simple desaparición de Obi Wan, pero solo lograron toda esa información. Solo pudieron hablar con Kenobi una vez, antes de que muriera. Nosotros solo volvimos al trabajo contra los fantasmas. Explica que demonios pasó con Obi Wan Kenobi

\- Los experimentos de tu padre si dieron resultados, fue lo que lo apartó de Force Busters- Explicó ella intentando parecer calmada- Le costó tiempo poder volver a la vida normal porque era difícil de controlar esas habilidades paranormales que tenía. Pensó que no eran hereditarias cuando supo que iba a tener una familia... Mentira. Los Skywalker le jodisteis la vida.- le culpó sin remordimientos

\- Espera, si son hereditarias, ¿Qué habilidades tienes tu, siendo su nieta?- preguntó Hux entrando de lleno en la conversación

\- Más débiles que los suyos y los de mi madre antes de morir: contacto con otros espectros, telequinesia... cosas suaves comparadas con lo que pudo hacer y me enseñó mi abuelo en cada visita desde el plano espectral. Pretendía tenerlos escondidos de todo el mundo, pero con vuestras cámaras...

\- Tranquila, ni Poe lo sabrá- Finn dijo aquello convencido de que su amigo no sabía siquiera ese detalle. Por su rostro, supo que sus pensamientos eran reales- aunque tendrías que contárselo

\- Podrías sernos útil en la lucha contra los fantasmas- intervino Nova- Con tu serie de habilidades y la mínima que sepas usar las armas...

\- No puedo tocar vuestras armas, me matarían- cortó su frase- y tengo una vida, no puedo cambiarlo todo solo porque pueda seros de ayuda- todos se quedaron bastante serios. Era verdad, ella se iba a casar, tendría un trabajo y unirse a los Force Busters era cambiarlo todo- Siento no seros de ayuda

A partir de ese día, los cazadores intentaron olvidarse de todo lo que sabían para centrarse en la caza. Cada vez eran un problema mayor. Ben insistía en que la Kenobi debía unirse, pero Hux fue el más razonable, diciendo que era algo a lo que ella debía acceder voluntariamente, era un trabajo y no debía pasar de esa raya. El intento de seguir adelante se vio truncado cuando llegaron los planos de la casa de Rey, tan extraños que Hux tardó una tarde en poder descifrar cada pieza extraña, diferente a una casa normal.

\- O la chica lo sabía o simplemente un cúmulo de casualidades- dedujo Phasma nada más terminar de escuchar la explicación de su inteligente compañero- Aunque, viendo todo lo que hemos visto...

\- Chicos, hay problemas en la máquina de contención- entró de golpe Finn, con cara de horror absoluto

Hux bajo de inmediato, dejándolos sin importar hablar más del tema de la casa de la chica para ver. El problema era demasiado serio y e intento arreglarlo sin tener que apagarlo. Pero después de discutirlo e intentar hablar con Ben sin éxito (pues no estaba y no contestaba al teléfono) tuvo que tomar la peor decisión de su vida: Apagar el dispositivo de contención.

Aquello no solo destruyó la sala y parte de la casa, y libero todos los espíritus que tanto les había costado capturar. Y estaban maldiciendo la ausencia del líder para poder planear un perfecto.

Antes de esos graves sucesos, Ben estaba buscando el lugar de trabajo de Rey. Necesitaba hablar con ella, convencerla de usar los poderes fantasmagóricos para saber porque toda la ciudad estaba llena de fantasmas por algo que los Force Busters ignoraban fuertemente. La encontró en una terraza cerca del auditorio y espero a que Poe se marchara para entrar de lleno. Ella se molesto mucho, pero no le quedó de otra que escuchar su ofrecimiento.

\- Ese chico parece muy enamorado de ti, podría aceptar que tengas dones y que trabajes con nosotros

\- No- la mueca de desagrado de Rey se hizo presente

\- No creo que a tu abuelo...

\- No metas a mi abuelo en ese horrible mundo otra vez- le cortó bastante borde- No entiendo porque no dejáis de molestarme

\- En esta ciudad cada vez hay más fantasmas, tu debes saber la razón. Si me la dices, no te busco más

Esa promesa convenció a la joven Kenobi.

\- Por lo que me ha dicho mi abuelo en sus apariciones, hay una organización secreta que intenta sacar todos los fantasmas con un antiguo libro arcano para dominar el mundo. Obi Wan me advirtió que solo habría una forma para parales los pies, pero cada vez que me va a explicar como, desaparece. Ellos deben de saber ya que yo contacto con él.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas, porque lo poco que se no sirve tanto como lo tuyo. Utiliza el talento que has heredado para ayudar a Coruscant

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejar Force Busters de mi- le dijo Rey mientras recogía su bolso para marcharse- Y dile a Hux que haga las mejores armas anti fantasma para lo que se viene. Yo no puedo ayudaros

\- ¡Espera!- agarró su brazo evitando que pudiera salir- Solo respóndame a una cosa- ella relajó la postura para poder responder de forma amistosa- ¿Tu casa recibe turbulencia espiritual?

\- No es mi casa. Es la de Poe- respondió ella tranquila- Y no creo que en las demás casas agarren algo...

Ella se marchó bastante tranquila, pero a medio camino se desmayó. Ben corrió hacia ella, y justo cuando la alcanzó, delante de ella se apareció el espíritu de Obi Wan bastante preocupado. Pareció hablarle, pero no pudo entender nada. Se escuchó un gran estruendo y, teniendo a la chica en los brazos, vio en el cielo espectros que antes le costó horrores capturar. El viento golpeó de forma fuerte, anunciando que eran muchos más. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la base de los Force Busters con Rey en los brazos. Finn se ocupó de la chica mientras él baja a ver como iba Hux arreglando aquel cacharro infernal

\- Bren, esto está forzado- Se fijó Solo mientras lo ayudaba como podía- Alguien debió entrar y destrozar el mecanismo, por eso no quedaba otra más que apagar para arreglar

\- No entiendo, no aparece nadie en las cámaras- dijo Nova después de comprobarlas por ellos, pues estaban intentando terminar de arreglar aquella vieja cámara- Alguien debió de borrarlas para que no le pillemos

\- Tengo que mejorar estas malditas cámaras y tenemos que buscar al culpable de todo esto- maldecía Hux después de arreglar el cacharro- ¿Por qué has traído a la chica, Ben?

\- Se desmayó antes de que todo se desatara- le explicó mientras limpiaba las manos- y sabe más de lo que quiere decir. Me habló de unas cosas interesantes, como que la casa donde vive realmente es de su novio y que hay un grupo detrás de todo lo que esta pasando

Esperaron a que ella se despertara. Finn se preocupó bastante de ella, pero más cuando sus compañeros empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre Poe. Ella despertó un tanto asustada, pero al ver a su amigo, se relajo. Le dio una gran desconfianza estar en ese sitio con los caza fantasmas desenado hacerle preguntas que ella no iba a responder.

\- Te has desmayado antes de todo el caos... ¿Ahora nos vas a ayudar o vas a dejar que Coruscant sea de los fantasmas?

Ella pareció pensárselo mucho hasta que abrió la boca para contestar. No fue nada fácil para ella, se podía ver en su cara.

\- La organización "Fantasma Eléctrico" esta detrás de todo esto. Ellos quieren dominar los dos planos para evitar la muerte. Temen demasiado a la muerte, o han sufrido la perdida de alguien en el momento que no debían- jugó con sus dedos por el nerviosismo- Necesitan... un sacrificio final para desatar los fantasmas y borrar la delgada línea entre la vida y el mundo fantasmagórico.

\- Ese sacrificio tienes que ser tu, ¿verdad?- dedujo Hux al instante- Por esa sensibilidad de Anakin Skywalker metió a tu abuelo, Obi Wan Kenobi, quien si se aparece pero no tu madre

\- Porque ella no llegó a dominar las habilidades. Murió después de darme a luz porque ella no era compatible con ese lado, lo rechazaba tanto, no estudió como mi abuelo, que terminó por morir. El abuelo me ayudó desde que era una niña en su forma espiritual. Él me advirtió de alejarme de la sede porque vuestras armas podrían matarme realmente. Lo que tenéis que hacer es destruir esa máquina antes de que destruya Coruscant

\- Contigo- matizó Ben- No sientas miedo, es solo coger un arma que va a acabar con esa máquina

\- El cuartel general de esos bicharracos tiene que ser tu edificio. Es el único capaz de servir de conductor para portal de "Fantasmalandia"- añadió Nova, dejando perpleja a Rey- la estructura y el interior es lo que se necesita para abrirse. Realmente estabas en la boca del lobo, niña

\- Poe...

Ella se levantó a pesar de sentir como el mundo se movía. La dejaron marchar a pesar de su estado, ya que se veía con la urgencia de volver. Sabían que era lo que se necesitaba para enfrentarlos y se montaron en el "Ecto-1" para ir a la casa, con las sirenas sonando como locas para no tener un desastre en las carreteras mayor que la que los fantasmas sueltos creaban. Los cuatro se quedaron impresionados al ver como toda la torre brillaba, signo de que algo gordo se estaba creando. Tranquilizaron a la policía y entraron con las armas cargadas. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta donde se encontraba la casa de Rey, donde la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron Nova y Finn de golpe, encontrando la casa vacía. Subieron hasta el ático, donde vieron un gran desastre. Se escuchaban cánticos en un lenguaje antiguo. Haciendo que los nervios estuvieran a flor de piel. Nada más entrar en una de las casas vieron que no era un hogar de familia, si no un gran salón llenos de adoradores con capas azules absortos en sus plegarias mientras Rey intentaba no gritar de dolor. Se podía ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, intentando liberarse de sus dolorosas ataduras mientras le inyectaban un líquido verde antes de meterala en la máquina final.

\- _Debéis soltar a mi nieta y meter la Ecto-Bomba-_ se escuchó decir a alguien en sus cabezas- _Lanzad contra ellos los rayos sin darle a mi nieta_

Al no tener una idea mejor de que hacer, los Force Busters interrumpieron la escena con sus armas. Se sorprendieron al ver que realmente todos si eran espectros que saltaban por los aires dado el contacto de sus rayos. Entre ellos Finn se sorprendió al atacar al mismo Poe. Nova llegó al lado de Rey con suma rapidez y con dos precisos tiros, pudo deshacerse de los fanáticos que la mantenían cautiva. Pero no sabía que necesitaba para mejorar de eso que la habían inyectado. Hux no llegaba su lado y del maletín no sabía que suero necesitaba la chica. Tiró la ecto-bomba, agarró a la chica y los sueros que habían y mando a sus tres compañeros a salir corriendo del lugar. Del estruendo, el mismo edificio se colapsó y tuvieron que bajar corriendo las escaleras para no quedar totalmente sepultados.

La gente en ese momento no sabían que acababan de ser salvados de una auténtica catástrofe a pesar de que los fantasmas ya hubieran sido liberados.

Pero quedaba lo más difícil: salvar a Rey de lo que le hubieran inyectado. Hux no tardó en el Eco-1 ver si una de las agujas que Nova podía salvar a la chica. Tenía toda la pinta de que no. Finn le gritaba que debía sobrevivir, reaccionar a algo, decir algo, pero no ocurría nada. Esa voz que antes los había ayudado no decía nada tampoco. Un gran pánico inundó a Ben, quien por primera vez hacía que el coche corriera más de lo habitual en las emergencias. En la sede de los Force Busters dejaron solo a Bren con la chica, intentando salvarla. Los tres pasaron momentos de angustia hasta que salió con cara de haber hecho todo lo que podía.

\- Por fin despiertas, Blanca Nieves- fue lo primero que le dijo Finn cuando su amiga empezó a despertar.

No tardó en decirle todo lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que ella había sufrido. Quedó bastante sorprendida y por su rostro, se veía que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas por pensar que ella se había enamorado de un fantasma.

\- Lo siento, debí contaros toda la verdad en el primer momento, pero... quería olvidar esta maldición que tengo por culpa de los Skywalkers. No pensé que toda mi vida iba a girar en torno a todo eso

\- únete a nosotros- entró en la conversación Ben- Bren Hux podría ayudarte con esa herencia que tienes y ya de paso, podríamos capturar todos los fantasmas que aterrorizan Coruscant. Deja de sentir odio contra mi abuelo, no sientas miedo y ven con nosotros.

 **Semanas después...**

La alarma sonaba bien fuerte. Finn todavía seguía en la cama y del ruido, cayó al suelo. Nova ya estaba abajó, recibiendo instrucciones, pues era uno bastante fácil por lo que tenía entendio. Podía hasta ir sola. Cuando ella se marchó, la alarma dejó de sonar y los tres chicos se plantaron en frente de la barra, bastante preocupados.

\- Tranquilos, es uno de clase 5, Nova se puede ocupar de eso tan tranquilamente. La agenda de hoy es muy ligera en ese aspecto, por lo que Bren debes mejorar las trampas para la clase más alta, pues aun tienen un fallo enorme en el acondicionamiento antes de meterlos en la grande. Pero solo a la mañana. A partir de las cinco debemos ocuparnos de los permisos del ayuntamiento por el papeleo para el sector del medio ambiente. Cada vez llaman más enfadados. Finn, tu debes ir a comprar estos materiales. Diles que o te aplican el descuento debido o no volvemos a comprar. Acuérdate de que las botas sean más resistentes para que la plasma no vuelva a dejarte unos pies horribles. Te tienes que quedar en reserva por hoy, Solo

\- Veo que le has cogido el gusto de ser secretaria, Kenobi. Ya solo te falta animarte para coger una de las pistolas y atrapar fantasmas con nosotros- le dijo Ben sentándose en la silla en frente a ella una vez sus amigos la habían dejado - ¿o debería llamarte Fray?

\- A callar, Ben- ordenó ella con una sonrisa de clara burla- Deberías estar estudiando paranormal o buscando una novia tan friki como tu por internet

\- Ya empezamos... ¡Solo estaba probando!

\- Ya, seguro... Deberías saber que con mi abuelo y la ayuda de Bren he podido aumentar el alcance de mis habilidades y me encanta. Pero no tocaré un arma por si me mata. Solo tengo miedo de que, si al final hago una familia, mi marido se asuste o mis hijos tengan mis habilidades

\- Venga, habría que ser un imbécil para no quererte a pesar de tus habilidades, ratilla

Agarró su mano, en otro estúpido intento de intentar llamar su atención. Ella rio bastante nerviosa y molesta por el contacto. Agradeció la llamada para romper el contacto y le aseguro a la persona del teléfono que un caza fantasma iba a ayudarla. Este gritó mientras corría con el equipo a coger el Ecto-2 que le dejara un café recién hecho para cuando volviera.

\- ¡Ánimo, Force Buster!

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Si... una fusión entre Ghostbusters y Star Wars. ¿por qué? Porque amo las dos. Demasiado. Quizás vuelvo a hacer algo relacionado con esto porque me fascina_

 _Let it Ship~_

 _Hasta la queso-proxima~_


End file.
